fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Calorieën (2)
Calorieën De dingen die Lix tot nu toe gehoord had over de Mijnen waren niet zo positief. Toch kon hij niet wachten tot de zon op zou komen en hij meer Gravers zou ontmoeten. Nog benieuwder was hij naar de Meesters; de oudere draken die blijkbaar de Mijnen bewaakten. Uiteindelijk kreeg de hemel dan toch een zoete, roze kleur en in het daglicht zag alles er meteen wat vrolijker uit. Lix speurde de bovenkant van de kuil af, in de verwachting dat de Meesters hun zouden komen halen. Dat gebeurde nog steeds niet en hij begon ongeduldig te worden. De andere Gravers zagen er echter uit alsof ze de dageraad nog zo lang mogelijk wilden uitstellen en probeerden nog wat beetjes slaap te pakken. Lix dacht net dat ze misschien een dag vrij hadden vandaag, toen er een schelle kreet kwam. Het geluid was hoog en deed hem ineen krimpen, maar de andere vier draken uit kuil vijf stoorden zich er niet aan. Ze vlogen de kuil uit en vormden een keurige rij, met hun vleugels achter hun ruggen gevouwen. Lix was zo geobsedeerd door de gedisciplineerde Gravers, dat hij vergat dat hij misschien hun voorbeeld moest volgen. Voor hij het wist, stond er iemand naast hem. Lix schrok zo van de plotselinge verschijning dat hij achteruit deinsde en de draak greep hem hardhandig bij zijn nek. Zijn scherpe klauwen boorden zich in Lix’ vel en hij grauwde van de pijn. ‘Hebben jullie hem niet verteld dat hij beter gehoorzaam kan zijn?’ vroeg de goudgele Meester smalend. Hij zag er vreemd uit, met een langer lijf dan normale draken, en een soort snorharen langs zijn snuit. Het zou Lix niet verbazen als deze Meester van een speciale, zeldzame drakensoort was, maar wat karakter betreft deed hij hem aan Loki denken. ‘In de rij’, snauwde de goudgele draak en duwde hem ruw aan de kant. Lix smakte tegen de aarden wand en half-vloog, half-krabbelde de kuil uit. Haastig sloot hij achteraan in de rij en kuil vijf zette zich in beweging. ‘Wie is die Meester?’ fluisterde Lix terwijl hij met zijn staart op de goudgeel geschubde gestalte wees. ‘Dat is Omar’, antwoordde Jordi, die voor hem liep. ‘Hij heeft niet veel geduld met nieuwelingen. Beter gezegd: niet veel geduld met wie dan ook.’ Lix was blij om te horen dat Omar geen persoonlijke haat tegen hem leek te koesteren en begon de andere Meesters te observeren. De één was een zilverkleurige drakin, wiens ijsblauwe ogen hem bekend voorkwamen. Lix dacht even na en besefte zich toen dat dit één van zijn ontvoerders moest zijn. ‘Laya is de naam’, siste de drakin, die blijkbaar doorhad dat ze bekeken werd. Lix wendde gauw zijn kop af en wierp schichtige blikken op de andere Meester, een paarse draak. Die had iets… vriendelijks. Hij was niet zo slank als Laya en Omar, meer mollig, en in zijn ogen lag niet de woede die hij bij de twee anderen had gezien. ‘Dat is Chop’, fluisterde Jordi. ‘We hebben echt geluk met hem als Meester. Hij is de minst strenge van allemaal.’ Lix knikte even dat hij het begreep en maakte oogcontact met Chop, die hem een knikje gaf. Als de Meesters nou een beetje naar de paarse Meester luisterden, dan was het hier vast wel uit te houden. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze op een open plek waar nog veel meer anderen liepen. Iedereen kwam aanlopen in zo’n keurige rij, met Meesters aan de weerszijden, en werd vervolgens begeleid naar een etensplek. De heerlijke dampen die van de verse prooien afkwamen, vulden Lix met verlangen en hij hoorde zijn maag knorren. ‘Wie als eerste in de rij staat, mag als eerst eten’, verklaarde Jordi met een grimas. ‘Dus verwacht maar niet teveel van je ontbijt.’ Die opmerking deed Lix verbijsterd opkijken. ‘Wat? Als we de hele dag moeten werken, hebben we toch goed voedsel nodig?’ Jordi haalde zijn schouders op en werd daarna gewekt door Laya, als teken dat het zijn beurt was om aan te schuiven. Lix had eigenlijk gedacht dat het één hert per persoon zou zijn, maar zodra hij rond begon te kijken, besefte hij zich dat hij deze plek slecht had ingeschat. Er was exact één hert per kuil en dat waren nou ook niet bepaald mollige exemplaren te noemen. De beesten waren zo mager dat Lix hun ribben kon tellen en hij vroeg zich af of zo’n achterpoot wel genoeg was voor slechts een mondvol vlees. ‘Niet echt calorierijk voedsel, is het niet?’ bromde een stem vriendelijk. Lix keek op en zag dat het Chop was. Zijn lichtblauwe ogen stonden meelevend en het scheen hem niet te deren dat de Meesters om hem heen hem afkeurend aankeken. Waarschijnlijk was Chop de enige die echt zinvolle gesprekken aanknoopte met de Gravers en dat hoorde vast niet bij de etiquette. ‘Ik denk niet dat ik hier genoeg aan heb’, gaf Lix toe. ‘Hoe kan ik een hele dag werken op dit?’ Chop haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Je zult het ermee moeten doen. De lunch is meestal wat uitgebreider en het avondeten is er natuurlijk ook nog. Tot nu toe is er hier nog nooit een draak gestorven van de honger.’ Hij legde er een plagende toon in, maar Lix hoorde zijn maag weer rommelen en vroeg zich af of hij misschien die eerste dode zou zijn. Gelukkig werd hij op dat moment geroepen door Omar. Niet bij naam, weliswaar, want geen van de Meesters leek daar geïnteresseerd in te zijn. “Groentje” was de uitdrukking die ze gebruikten en Lix vond dat prima, zolang hij maar wist dat het over hem ging. Hij schoof aan. Loki was al klaar en trippelde zwijgend weg van het hert, waarna hij zijn blik strak op de anderen gericht hield. Lix zag dat er een heel stuk was opgegeten en giste dat de grijze draak zichzelf een grote portie had toegeëigend. Tin had ook genoeg gehad en liet een luide boer. De geur vond zijn weg naar Lix’ gezicht en hij haalde zijn neus op, walgend van de stank. ‘Dat doet hij altijd’, grinnikte Jordi geamuseerd. ‘Het went wel na een tijdje. Je wilt ook niet naast hem slapen in de kuil, want die gassen komen niet alleen uit zijn bek. Neem dat maar van mij aan!’ Lix kon het niet laten om te lachen en begon watertandend aan zijn ontbijt. Het was niet veel, zoals hij al had ingeschat, maar toch was hij er ontzettend blij mee en leek het alsof hij het lekkerste maal van zijn leven had gegeten. Nu was het tijd om kennis te maken met zijn nieuwe leven, in de Mijnen van Souel. Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot